In an uplink (communication to a base station apparatus from a mobile station apparatus) of LTE (Long Term Evolution) which is a wireless communication system of the 3.9th generation mobile phone, it has become possible that a plurality of mobile station apparatuses in a cellular transmits data to the base station apparatus simultaneously by frequency division multiple access (FDMA). In the base station apparatus, since it is necessary to receive the data transmitted simultaneously from the plurality of the mobile station apparatuses, transmission power control (TPC:Transmit Power Control) that makes the reception processing easier by making equal a reception power from each mobile station apparatus has been used. The transmission power control is also used for the purpose of controlling interference to an adjacent base station apparatus. (Non-patent document 1)
In the TPC of the LTE system, there exist an open loop TPC determined in the mobile station apparatus and a closed loop TPC controlled from the base station apparatus. In the open loop TPC, there is a path loss which the mobile station apparatus calculates from the transmission power of a known signal transmitted from the base station apparatus and an actually received power. On the other hand, in the closed loop TPC, excess or deficiency of the power received in the base station apparatus is notified of to the mobile station apparatus. A timing at which the TPC information is notified of to the mobile station apparatus is notified of periodically as control information, and at the same time, is added to the control information allocating a band to be used for the uplink to the mobile station apparatus, and is notified of thereto.
Meanwhile, these days, standardization of LTE-A (it is also called LTE-Advanced, IMT-A, etc.) that is the fourth generation wireless communication system with the LTE system developed further has been carried out. In the uplink of the LTE-A system, DFT-S-OFDM (a dynamic spectrum control (DSC: Dynamic Spectrum Control), also called DFT-S-OFDM with SDC (Spectrum Division Control)) is supported because backward compatibility is considered important, and moreover Clustered DFT-S-OFDM (a dynamic spectrum control (DSC: Dynamic Spectrum Control), also called DFT-S-OFDM with SDC (Spectrum Division Control)) in which backward compatibility with the LTE is considered important, DFT-S-OFDM (Discrete Fourier Transform Spread Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing, also called SC-FDMA), which can improve throughput, is also supported.
The clustered DFT-S-OFDM is capable of acquiring frequency-selective diversity effect because a frequency at which a channel gain is high is selected from a usable band, and the spectrum is allocated discretely. When the spectrum is allocated discretely, the allocation by integral multiple of a resource block (Resource Block) with twelve subcarriers grouped becomes possible, and a cluster with the spectrum divided is allocated. The fewer the number of resource blocks constituting the cluster is, the higher the frequency-selective diversity effect becomes.